sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Pearl (Aptos)
Ground Pearl is a gem produced on the same noble gas giant planet as those with the He3O2 defect, and she is part of the group that is taken in by Aqua Aura Emery Appearance Their appearance is primarily that of themselves entrapped in an object or corrupted, due to their unusual caste of wax production. When entrapped she looks like just her white, waxy gemstone at the end of a small brush. When corrupted, she looks like a large scale insect, with a white shell with only a few small legs poking underneath (similar to a scale insect one might find from a short google search, that shall be added in later). However, this is offset by the gemstone near the legs, which would glow a slightly golden light, due to a tendency to present their thoughts and feelings via the gemstone. (See abilities) Personality Their personality is fairly docile. They tend to mostly go with the flow of things, though she does tend to show compassion to others, based on their relationship to her. She mostly simply desires to be more appreciated for her support, but also has other interests and opinions, her expression of which led to her ultimately being trapped in a brush. History Being born on a planet with a large helium reserve, a geothermic event caused a gaseous intrusion into her and three other gems gemstones. This defect, called the He3O2 defect, causes general form malfunctions, the most common of which being lighter than the gravity of a planet would normally have a gem adjust to. For Ground Pearl, it also led to the slight defect of increasing the rate at which she released her waxy essence. This caused her to be rejected by her potential leader, but Emery took her in with other defects, and she worked under Aqua Aura Emery as a personal representative of her caste. However, she did not remain fully free long. Her use of her abilities and choice to keep information free and open, led to the release of a noble's hidden secret of a potentially rebellious concept. While this did help with keeping the noble down, an advisor came to Emery, and agreed that it was for the besg that Ground Pearl be placed in a brush in order to limit the extent of her concious control of her ability. Thus, she was poofed and placed in the brush. Abilities *Ground Pearl has access to normal gem abilities, including bubbling and the like, though she is lighter than most gems. *'Marble Proficiency':Ground Pearl is proficient in the use and formation of her weapon, marbles. She can throw them with great accuracy, and by great numbers she can cause enemies to fall by tripping or rolling on the marbles. She can make them either extremely bounceable or completely inelastic. *'Waxy Essence': She automatically created a passive amount of wax, which can be rubbed off on a gemstone for helpful effects. This is most practically used for keeping cracks minimal or stop their spread, a rare ability. However, it also had a secondary effect of increasing a gems luster, and the ability for one gemstone to interact to other magical objects. By getting waxed, the gemstone could interact easier with magical objects and synchronize with gemstones, and an extremely strong willed and powerful gem could even use this to read minds to an extent. *'Passive Waxiness': Even while corrupted or entrapped, she can present her own thoughts and feelings to those around her, via outright speaking while in brush form, or when corrupted, forming a hologram of herself. *'Minion Formation': While both corrupted and otherwise, she can use her wax to create small miniature version of her corrupted self. *'Sealant(Brush form only)':Her wax can be used on bubbles or on walls to reinforce the objects strength, as well as provide a slick surface to place on liquids. Relationships More to come once used/ pages are made. Gemology Trivia *They ultimately end up powering a building. Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters